


Chloes Erkenntnis

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reveal, Science
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Gott, Engel, Teufel. Die Bibel..Es ist alles wahr





	Chloes Erkenntnis

In ihr waren so viele wirre Gedanken. Gott, Engel, Teufel. Die Bibel..  
Es ist alles wahr. Chloe konnte es nicht fassen. Sie brauchte Luft! Jetzt!  
Sie stieß Lucifer von sich und wickelte eine der Wolldecken um sich, in  
Windeseile war sie draußen und versuche zu Atmen. Er ist der Teufel.

Sie hatte soeben mit Satan Beischlaf verübt. War es eine Sünde? Würde  
sie in die Hölle kommen? Aber Lucifer war nicht Böse.. Sie kannte ihn,  
oder? Konnte sie wirklich behauten das Sie, ein einfacher Mensch, Ihn,  
den Leibhaftigen, wirklich kannte? Doch was war mit all der Zeit die sie  
mit ihm verbracht hatte? Die vielen Verbrechen die sie zusammen  
aufgeklärt hatten? Doch was waren schon einige Tage, Monate oder Jahre  
für Ihn? Oder sogar ein Menschenleben? Nicht mehr als eine kurze  
Sequentes in seinem langen unsterblichem Leben…

Unsterblich! Er war nicht unsterblich, jedenfalls wenn das Blut aus der  
Schusswunde von damals echt war. Doch auch die Brandwunde und so  
vieles mehr war Beweis das er nicht unsterblich sein konnte.. Vorsichtig  
drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür und öffnete diese langsam. Er saß auf der  
Couch, bekleidet und den Kopf in den Händen. Seine Weißen schwingen  
hingen um ihn herum. Himmlisches Licht ging von ihnen aus, doch Chloe  
musste etwas testen. Als sie den Raum wieder betrat sah sie wie er sich  
anspannte, sich jedoch keinen Millimeter weiter bewegte.

Langsam machte sie sich Richtung Küche auf, ihn nie aus den Augen  
lassend griff sie nach einem Messer aus dem Messerblock. Bei dem  
schleißendem Geräusch schrak er deutlich auf. Chloe war sich sicher,  
er würde sich nicht wehren, also ging sie auf ihn zu. Die Decke fest um  
sich geschlungen und ein Messer in der Hand. 

Als sie direkt vor ihn stand hob sie seine linke Hand von seinem Gesicht  
und legte das Messer mit der schneide auf seine Handfläche. Er blickte  
nicht auf und deutete keinen Wiederstand an, also zog sie die Klinge  
langsam über seine Hand und er blutete. Der Schnitt war nicht tief oder  
gefährlich. Doch es floss unmissverständlich Lucifers Blut aus der Wunde.  
„Ich dachte der Teufel sei unverwundbar.“ Sprach sie leise. Daraufhin blickte  
er auf mit einer verwirrten Mimik fragte er „ Hast du keine Angst vor mir?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich weiß das du dich mir nicht widersetzt und mich   
nicht angreifen würdest.“ Sie legte das Messer auf den Couchtisch und   
Starrte auf seine Hand. Die Blutung hatte bereits gestoppt, aber nichts was  
nicht auch bei ihr so funktionieren würde.

„Ich denke ich brauche etwas Zeit, du solltest gehen“ Sie wand sich von ihm  
ab und sammelte ihre Kleidung auf. „Natürlich, Detektiv. Wenn du soweit bist,  
stehe ich für Fragen zu Stelle.“ Als ging er.

Nach dem er die Wohnung verlassen hatte griff Chloe nach dem Messer und   
nahm das Blut als Probe auf. Schnell sprang sie in ihre Kleidung und in ihren  
Combi. Während der Fahrt rief sie auch bereits Ella an. „Heeeeey Chloee!!“  
rief die Forensiken in das gerät. Da der Detektiv das Telefon auf Lautsprecher  
gestellt hatte war es sogar noch lauter. „Ja guten Abende dir, Ella. Ich brauche  
deine Hilfe bei ein paar DNA Tests. Wir treffen uns in 10 beim Revier!“ und  
damit legte die auch auf. 

Auf dem Polizeirevier angekommen huschte Chloe schnell in das Forensik Labor.  
Da Ella noch nicht da war, baute sie schon mal die Geräte auf. Nach weiteren 5  
Minuten warten tauchte auch die Laborratte auf. Schnell und mit geschulten Blick  
Baute sie die Gerätschaften richtig auf. „Also, was ist der Notfall?“ Chloe reichte ihr  
die Blutprobe „kannst du bitte überprüfen ob etwas ungewöhnliches mit dem Blut ist?“  
Ella nickte und machte sich ans Werk. Während sie durch ein Mikroskop schaute  
fragte sie „ Wie meinst du eigentlich, ‚Was ungewöhnliches‘? So wie Tier DNA? Oder   
irgendeine Krankheit?“ „Nein. Etwas nicht menschliches, was Übernatürliches!“  
Ella sah sie irritiert über der Wissenschaftlichen Lupe an. „Dein ernst?“ „Ja.“ ….  
„Ok, ich schau mal was ich finden kann“ Und so überprüfte Ella das Blut auf   
mehrere Arten, ob es nicht menschlich ist.

Nach mehreren Stunden, in denen Chloe auf einem Drehstuhl eingeschlafen war,   
sprang Ella plötzlich auf. „ Chloe?.. Von wo hast du das Blut?“ Sie zögerte, sollte  
sie Ella die Wahrheit erzählen? Nein sie würde nur lachen und es mit einer Erklärung  
wie es sei ein Trick gewesen, abtuen. „Äh ich hab’s gefunden?“ Ella zog eine  
Augenbraue hoch und machte dieses ‚Dein Ernst‘ Gesicht. Chloe zuckte nur mit den  
Schultern. „Also woher auch immer dieses But stammt, es ist nicht menschlich oder das  
eines Tieres. Also soweit ich das richtig erfassen kann, gab es nie etwas Vergleichbares  
auf der Erden.“

„Also… nicht menschlich?“ Kopfschütteln war ihre Antwort, Chloe sah sie erschrocken an.


End file.
